needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The-buster-ZX/need for madness development blog
http://multiplayer.needformadness.com/development.html Updates on the latest developments in Need for Madness! Being developed right now: We are currently working on updating the Top 20 List for custom cars to display more recent and newer cars as well as the older cars. We are also working on a similar Top 20 List for the custom stages as well. ---- Latest Updates! ''Like the http://www.facebook.com/NeedForMadness/ to interact with us and be in touch with all the updates!'' Or join the mailing list here to get notified of any major updates to occur in the game! 15/September/2012: Stage Publishing! The maddest game in the world has just been taken to whole new level of madness! You can now publish your created stages'''to your account and into the multiplayer game through the Stage Maker. You can also add other created stages by other players to your account. There are '''no more limits to amount and type of stages that can be played in the game, you make it! 5/September/2012: "Edit my Account" Option The game has been updated with the option to edit your account details. It can be helpful if you want to change your Nickname/Password at anytime. Through this option you can also view details about your account registration and renew your subscription. The option is found right underneath the "Logout" button found in the multiplayer panel of the game, when you login. 16/August/2012: Checkpoint Bug Fix! There was a glitch in the Stage Maker which caused the Checkpoint order of some stages to be incorrect, this has now been fixed! Now the Stage Maker is cleverer in defining the Checkpoint order automatically on its own. An option has also been added to Stage Maker to allow you to define the Checkpoint order manually, to learn more about this option in the Stage Maker help visit: http://www.needformadness.com/developer/help.html#x 13/August/2012: Stage Maker - Complete! Finally after a lot of hard work the Stage Maker has been complete and released! It has been developed to be a very easy program to use that can create stages really quickly, now you can create any stage you imagine! The Stage Maker is available with the downloadable game. Download the multiplayer or the singleplayer version of the game to get it. The Stage Maker homepage: http://www.needformadness.com/developer/ The publishing feature of the Stage Maker which will allow you to use your stages in the multiplayer game is still being developed but it will be finished very soon hopefully. 27/June/2012: Stage Maker - Sneak Peak! A quick screen shot to show you what the stage maker looks like so far. The hard part of it is over and the rest of its development should get accelerated now! stagemaker.jpg > Jointhe mailing listto be the first that knows of any major update to occur in the game! Or Like the Facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/NeedForMadness/ 17/May/2012: Mac OS X -> Improvement An updated for Mac OS X! The playback sound quality of the music has been improved dramatically for Mac (now it's the same as in Windows). If you are playing the game on a Mac and had downloaded the game before this date (17th May), download the game again to get the improvement. This is not a major Need for Madness update so the game will not automatically ask to be updated about it. The update is available in both the Singleplayer and Multiplayer download. Work on the Stage Maker continues... 7/May/2012: Top 20 Lists + Import Car Option The game has now been update with the Top 20 Lists that show the most added public cars created by the players. The lists are based on the car class. Browse the top 20s to add any car you like to your account to play with it! The game's Car Maker has also been updated with the Import external 3D models option. Now you can use other 3D programs to create your car then import it into the Car Maker to add it to the game! 3/May/2012: Car Maker Homepage & Forums! The Car Maker's homepage has been created, ready for all your car making needs. It includes the official Car Maker forums'''which are dedicated to car making! It also includes links to other related external sites and forums. Visit it here: http://www.needformadness.com/developer/ The page will still be updated with more car making information and tutorials. It will also serve as the Stage Maker's homepage in the future, when the Stage Maker is complete. '''19/April/2012: Fixes + New Option! There was a glitch in the game causing it to lag a bit when switching between the Car Maker and the Game a few times, this has now been fixed and the game should work a lot smoother. Other modifications have been made to the Car Maker so that it does not create or publish cars with overly sized wheels and other errors. A new option has been added to the game that will allow you to create multiplayer games that are: "Game Cars Only", which creates a multiplayer game for original game cars only and with no custom Car Maker cars allowed (an option for those who want to play the game as the original). The option can be found in the drop down menu for choosing the "Car Class" of the multiplayer game as you create it. 11/April/2012: Car Publishing + Editable Laps! Need for Madness has just been taken to another level! Now you can publish your created cars through the Car Maker to your account and into the multiplayer game! You can also add other created cars by other users to your account to play with them! Whether to publish or to add cars in the multiplayer you will need a Need for Madness account to do so, if you haven't registered yet, register now here! Not registered but want to download the Car Maker to make your own cars anway? The Car Maker is included in the single player game! Download it from: http://www.needformadness.com/download/ Another update to the multiplayer has also been added which is the ability to change the default number of laps for any stage as you create a multiplayer game! 5/March/2012: Car Maker RELEASED! Finally after a lot of hard work the Car Maker'is finished and has been released! The Car Maker is '''included in both the multiplayer and the single player downloadable'version of the game. Now you can create your own Need for Madness cars! However it is very important to follow the Car Maker tutorial at first to learn how to make cars correctly. The publishing feature of the Car Maker is still being developed but it will be finished very soon hopefully. Other updates to the game include not counting the disconnected games out of the 5 allowed games per day for non-registered users. Also some of the rare lag in the game which caused it to freeze slightly for some users has now been fixed! '''17/December/2011: Sneak Peak! An update is to let you know that work on the Car Maker'''is going great and it will hopefully be worth the time spent developing it! And here is a screen shot sneak peek: carmaker.jpg The car maker will be available for everyone to use as well as the offline single player downloadable version of the game. But to publish your created cars and play with them in multiplayer and download the multiplayer you will need to register an account! For those of you, who haven't registered yet, please do soon! If you don't know about the highly active Facebook Need for Madness open group, here it is: http://www.facebook.com/groups/10327721028/ (Request to join and Coach Insano himself will add you to the group!) And of course there is also the official Facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/NeedForMadness/ Happy holidays and Merry Christmas! '''1/November/2011: Car Classes! - The cars have been classified into different classes in order to be able to create multiplayer games based on a car class! - Also an option to create multiplayer games based on a single type of car has been provided! - An "Intensity" adjustment option in coloring cars has been added (now you can fully edit the color of your car with no "saturation limitation")! - The game has been updated to Beta Version 1.2 20/October/2011: Downloadable Version! - The Downloadble version of the game has been released. Now you can download the game and play it from your PC in the faster application form where it has an adjustable screen size option! Price of registration has now gone up from $10/year to $11/year. - A glitch that was causing LAN games to occasionally not start has now been fixed. - Sound effects playability has been fixed for Mac OS X (for some Mac versions sound effects where not being herd, this is now fixed, still need to fix the quality of the music playback in Mac though). - Other technical updates have been made to game to make it work smoother as well. 5/October/2011: LAN Bots and a Fix! - LAN Bots have been added to the LAN multiplayer mode! Now when you play a LAN game you can add computer driven cars'''in the game with you! - Also another glitch has been fixed! This glitch happened when watching a game, it made cars appear wasted (on fire) when they really weren't. '''29/September/2011: New Features and Fixes! - A "Change Car" button has been added in the multiplayer room. So you don't have to exit your room/server to change your car. - During a multiplayer game, when you click A to make arrow point to cars, now you will be able to see ALL cars in the game and their damage status (not only the first 3). - Fixed problems with chat filter, which was treating some normal words as curse words. - Game has been updated to Beta Version 1.1 19/September/2011: New Feature! A new option added which grants the ability to remove the Fixing Hoops from any stage in a multiplayer game! The No Fixing'''option! The person creating a new multiplayer game can now choose to have the stage with no Fix Hoops available. '''15/September/2011: New Server! Thanks to everyone who have registered so far! Because of you we have been able to afford a third server which will take some of the load off and hopefully make the game work faster! New server name: Ghostrider 15/September/2011: Fixes! * MASHEEN was getting prematurely wasted (considering it's MASHEEN). This is now fixed and you should be able to play with a MASHEEN performing correctly now! * Fixed game watching error which was occurring when trying to watch a 7 player multiplayer game. 12/September/2011: Game Released! Category:Blog posts